


This is Me Reaching Out to You (Dear You)

by War_of_the_Words



Series: Player 1 [3]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Angst, Shinichi is dead from the beginning, but Kaito doesn't know it until the end, kinda songfic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/War_of_the_Words/pseuds/War_of_the_Words
Summary: Kaito reaches out to Shinichi after a long period of silence.





	This is Me Reaching Out to You (Dear You)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is not for the faint of heart. I cried writing it.  
> This loosely based of the song Dear You by Lucy Spraggan. If you are familiar with it, you kind of know what to expect. If not, I recommend at least looking at the lyrics before you keep going so you are aware of what lies ahead.

Shinichi,  
It’s been awhile since we last saw each other. I hope you've been okay. You always knew me best, I hope we can see each other again here soon. Call me when you can XXX-XXX-XXXX  
Best, Kaito

Shinichi,  
It’s been a few weeks since my last letter. I haven't received a response. I guess that maybe I have the wrong address? Are your parents still in the same place? It was before my father died that I last heard from them. Maybe I could visit them soon. Call me, XXX-XXX-XXXX  
Best, Kaito

Shinichi,  
The weather has been bad lately. I don't know why but I keep finding myself writing these letters. I don't even know if you are getting them. I hope you understand. You always used to understand me best.  
Best, Kaito

Shinichi,  
I forgot to ask-- How is Ran? I know you guys were on and off again for a long time. Are you two still together? I know that it was awkward when she found out about the Conan ordeal. I wondered how your relationship fared after she found out.   
Best, Kaito

Shinichi,   
Y’know, I had always hoped that it would be us. Together. In the end. I always had so much fun when we played together at my heists. Would you come back and play again if I set up a new one? Please let me know. XXX-XXX-XXXX  
Love, Kaito

Shinichi,  
Are you even getting these? I mean I’d understand if you weren’t. I’d always thought that you, out of everyone I knew, would be the one to travel the world. Maybe I should send them to your parents’ house for them to forward instead? I looked them up- they’re still living in that house that we used to get lost in together. Do you remember? I miss you. Please call me. XXX-XXX-XXXX  
Love, Kaito

Shinichi,  
Since you weren't replying, I decided to look you up online. Everything is about the High School Detective phase. You don't even have a Facebook. Didn't you used to have one? What happened to it? This is making me worried please call me ASAP XXX-XXX-XXXX  
Love, Kaito

Shinichi,  
There are rumors. I hope they aren't true. They say you’re dead. That you have been for a while. Was your breakup with Ran after the Conan discovery that bad? I did find that in an American paper. Is that where you moved to? I really hope I didn't reach out too late. Were you able to read any of my letters? Am I writing to a dead man?  
Love, Kaito

Shinichi,  
I called your parents today. I dialed the number from memory. It was late at night, but knowing your parents I knew I could get them. They seemed so surprised to hear from me. We had a nice conversation until I mentioned you. I heard your mom choke up. Your dad took the phone outside before he told me what happened. Were you really that devastated after you broke up with your childhood crush that you wanted to end it? Or was there a deeper reason? I probably won’t send this letter, knowing that the rumors were true. Do you know what effect that had on the people around you? I even heard from those detectives-in-training you dragged around during the Conan incident. All of them miss you. Was it really only July that you did it? That was days before I sent the first letter out in the post. Would you still be here if I had gathered the courage to sit and write it just a week earlier? What an odd detective you are, Meitantei.  
Love, Kaito


End file.
